nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Evanescence.Undead.Ninja/Archive 2
I made you an admin siggie :) I've seen it used on other wikis and I thought that we should probably use them when dealing with staff issues :P [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|''' Ninja ]] talk You like? If you do I shall make one for the other admins too :) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:28, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure! And it wasn't just on WFW, I saw it on another one too so yeah... :P [[User:1Ninja2Kat3| Ninja ]] talk [[User blog:1Ninja2Kat3|'''blog]] You mean like this? If so can I make one for the other admins too? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:39, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Shoot, i'll fix that >:( And it's fine Ninja. What colors do ou want them to be? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:45, December 24, 2012 (UTC) LOL I KNOW YOU MEANT EACH SIGGIE! What color should Rainy' be? What color should mine be? And what color should Misty's be? [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|''' Ninja ]] talk [[User blog:1Ninja2Kat3|'''blog]] This good? :D I fixed the Pine Copse by the way. Now i know why nothing came out when I used goggle to search for Pine Corpse :P What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Gee thanks :P And what color for the others? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:53, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Ninja, I got this message and then signed out for vacation. Does that count? I didn't know I was gonna be gone for so long! :P Do i still have to RP all my cats opinion the next three days? Merry Christmas! Okay! Thanks! I was planning on killing off a few.... >:D Merry Christmas!! Hey. Guess what? Ish January! Ring any bells? No? -_- We need to have an admin powow bout the quest, and decide what they're about. We also need to come up with a name. Tell me when you're on, m'kay? [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 20:01, January 2, 2013 (UTC) HEY >:( HOW COME YOU DIDNY GET ON ONCE TODAY? >:( <333 What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 02:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I DONT CARE THAT WAS THE MOST CHALLENGING DAY OF MY LIFE What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 19:13, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Ninja. In case I get off before you get on, I was here earlier, visting... and saying goodbye. Sorta. Ugh, I made a new blog. Go check that out for more info. I'm much too lazy to post a link here. Sorry about the shortness of this, I didn't really know what to say. Anyway, I've missed you, and I hope you get on soon. Please do. <3 Moon Well, i am learning Japanese(Through i kinda suck at it) and i am a big Anime and Manga Fan. (P.s Yes, i the kanji in my alias is the kanji for rain.I use this as an aka because i don't think there is either a kanji for Rainbow,Creeper,or RainbowCreeper :)) -RainbowCreeper aka.雨 Hey Ninja I have some ideas for the wiki... Not really big but I thought I should discuss it with you :) Do you want to discuss it on Watty since you can't get on chat? http://sketchtoy.com/25638307 I suck at drawing but oh well xD What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:29, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Lol, danke, but Robo likes overcode xD If you want to see some real overcoding where I screwed up Rainy's story: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/The_Island Or I screwed up my own story: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Sol's_Story xD-I code too much :3 Also, congrats on earnign the "Stoppign by to say hi" badge xDDD TheFairyPrincesses 01:55, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I love you Ninja :) I'm trying to detach from the internet and wikia as well which is why it took me so long(I am succeeding which is why I took so long (: ), which is why I deactivated my wattpad. Im going completly original stories now so :p <3 ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 02:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) (my sig is a german flag btw :)) Sorry~ Can't find a dub, but I found heaps of Sub episodes... Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL http://sketchtoy.com/36756877 ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 22:54, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Try this. Is it what you're looking for? What if... I decided to give up writingthen left forever? What would you do? ...And? How does that affect me? ∞ Ya kidding? I'ma gonna whack you with my Nobel Peace Prize and/or my future bestseller! Apart from the complete randomity of your message, YES YES YES! HE IS FREAKING EPIC! Now all I have to do is find a picture that has both him and Russia in the same frame... XD YAY! And lol, yep. I like Norway's voice better, though~ Have you heard Iceland and Norway's unofficial duet? 'Tis epicness formulated into a song! X3 What...? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|'' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' like that']] Yeah! xD Like mine? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] LOL. AWESOME. I'LL HAVE TO STEAL- I MEAN USE THAT. XD [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] Your coding. Heh. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] Yeah, so I wanted to draw nekotalia. Well, yeah, 'tis for you, 'cos you like China and Canada (China's reaction if he noticed his panda waving to mini-Kumajirou). Um, yeah. That's kinda it. So, Ninji (XD) have you seen Icy? Last edit was June 15th and its 21th today...she hasn't signed out in the Vacay sign out so.... I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 11:38, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I meant that Icy. Thanks, Ninja. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 23:22, June 21, 2013 (UTC) LET ME FINISH IT FIRST SOB I like your sig btw :) ~ '''Robo' Talk Blog ~ 17:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Language? I don't recall cussing at all ''in my previous messgae. SOB was not an abrevition for anything it was just a sob. You know-crying. xD ~ '''Robo' Talk Blog ~ 17:29, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I do ;3 -Robo is too lazy to log in Lets not go there ;) ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 18:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC) <3 I'm seriously in love with your signature though its so wonderful *_* ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 18:20, June 24, 2013 (UTC) NC Group picture I was wondering if you wanted to be in the the NC group picture. Do you want to? [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 20:48, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I forgot to add that the same thing applies to all the admins. [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'''Darkeh]][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 20:49, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Get the fahk back on chat. Pwease. Si ber ia ~Lights 00:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Could you please come back on chat if you are still on me? :3 ~ '''Robo Talk Blog ~ 23:39, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Whoohoo! XD "I'm gonna do a voice for her though" Oh lol... Iz I still in trouble...? :] [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|'' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' like that']] Oh dear. *runs away* CUTE SIGGIE GIF. YOU CAN'T HURT THIS LITTLE GUY --> [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] OMG HE IS HOT/ADORABLE! I might watch more Hetalia. xD Who knows? And Poland is cute too! I could see her making an awesome BFF. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] Heh. xD '''Rainy' Talk Blog 21:27, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Still meh. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|'' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' like that']] Woot. XD CanadaExtreme weather, amazing animals, and adorable chibis! 17:54, July 5, 2013 (UTC) XD thanks. Just me derping at trying to make something look cool YET AGAIN. NOW GET YOUR BUTT ON CHAT! Also, look how sexy my new user page Robo coded isss! User:Spottedpool599 CanadaExtreme weather, amazing animals, and adorable chibis! 'lright. Just wish me a happy birthday~! ('s tomorrow ^^) CanadaExtreme weather, amazing animals, and adorable chibis! 18:15, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I'll probably have a little time on tomorrow. My brother and dad aren't here and I'm only opening a few of my presents. ;) CanadaExtreme weather, amazing animals, and adorable chibis! 18:33, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm on now :) ~ '''Robo' Talk Blog ~ 15:45, July 10, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. I'll do some more Blind. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 04:38, July 11, 2013 (UTC) you need not an excuse when you have me to outlazy you x3 ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 16:48, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I drew you a picture Ninja :3 It is of you :3 http://sketchtoy.com/45175685 BlueThe colour of our planet from far far away 03:56, July 13, 2013 (UTC) lol c: BlueThe colour of our planet from far far away 04:07, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ... Oh my gosh, take a look at this picture -> Hai, Cool profile pic. 15:34, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Ninja! Firstly, I'm assuming Maplekit is a girl. Secondly, what's her description? 00:31, July 17, 2013 (UTC) oh wow um sorry for not knowing japaneese :3 ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 01:10, July 18, 2013 (UTC) well thank you for that :3333 <3 ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 15:04, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Could you put Goldheart and Iris up for adoption? I never roleplay the two, and I'm hoping to replace them with different cats. Thanks~ 07:18, July 19, 2013 (UTC) NINJA. NINJANINJANINJA! We can take IRC/ChanServ off our Hate The World Club List!!!! I FIGURED IT OUT. I FLAGGED MYSELF. Now what was your IRC account again? I need to flag you. :D <3 Rainy Talk Blog 16:14, July 19, 2013 (UTC) GET ON PLS Rainy Talk Blog 16:26, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I'M BACK NOW. BUT YOU'RE ON BRB. [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart'']] http://www.hetarchive.net/scanlations/birz.php?ep009 <- Mexico's mentioned... http://www.hetarchive.net/scanlations/birz.php?ep016 <- Madagascar is seeen Go to the contents and the last one, is the Nekotalia strip ach, okay... But Madagascar is the girl who's visiting Seychelles. You are not an idiot. '*hugs* and yep, for one more whole month 3: ~ '''Robo User Talk Blog ~ 02:14, July 24, 2013 (UTC) (hug) Reply on my talk page, and I'll go on, then~ really thats like...odd. Did you enjoy it? That's odd cos tonight I was watching airplane on tv, which I found amuing and all but ANYWAYS. Hope you enjoyed your visiting of another provicne! I'd switch places with you x3 ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 04:31, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, Ninja~ There's another Maplekit, can you wait until we straighten this out before I make the page, and help with it? Okay, thenks~ Maybe think of a new name in advance, and if it's too much hassle to set up ceremonies and shift pages and stuff, use that name instead of Maplekit? Kk~ I know, right? They're hilarious~ Too bad they don't have NZ and Oceania... Oceania as a group... XP Yeah, there is that... Well, Oceania as a group, then. (shrug) Ask Rainy, she should be on chat Psst, I love you :3 We haven't talked in a while, you shall message me when you are on so we can shitterMEAN CHITTER away! <3 ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 01:25, July 30, 2013 (UTC) '*GLOMP* ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 00:58, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hetalia Pictures! So here's a few Hetalia pics. Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 05:51, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Woops! Almost forgot Prussia! Splegh I need an evaluation, can you reply on my talk page what you think about it? I've got one day left, but I suddenly feel a need for perfection... argh you, Austria, you've made me as perfectionist yet lazy as you... Robo loves you more :D ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 14:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Guess who did what? I took your triple dog dare! ;) XD [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 13:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) (figuratively dies of cuteness) Thanks, Ninja, that was pure kawaii/adorableness~ (hug) Get'cher butt on chat so I can tell you all about it! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 01:23, August 2, 2013 (UTC) What's Moosekit's description? NINJAAAA!!! CHATTTTTT!!! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 07:11, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Guess who got a Wattpad again and is actually putting original stories on it? :3 ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 00:06, August 7, 2013 (UTC) How bout now? :3 ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 15:24, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Sigh. IRC or chat. Rainy User Talk Blog 03:02, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Here I am! If I'm not on, send me another message! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 03:08, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Tell me when you can get on and I'll send you the logs and an invite to irccloud(I need your email adresss so :3) ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 11:00, August 10, 2013 (UTC) NINJA I DRAWED YOU A PICTURE I'm gonna try to do all of the characters, and I decided to sorta dedicate this one to you seeing as he's your favourite character and such~ Let's pretend there's something symmetrical just out of the frame of the picture and that's why he's smiling like that. I was too lazy to draw his eyes right, also. The end. Hope you like the picture. PS: See what I did with the name of the picture? :P BlueThe colour of our planet from far far away 03:37, August 11, 2013 (UTC) MY MESSAGE GOT ALL SCREWED UP DUE TO PICTURE FLOODING =_= Crona is the most adorable.(Now's your cue. You shut up now.) 03:49, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Yup. c: Ugh, and there go both of the ones that are fun to draw as cats... I'm STILL gonna draw all of them though. Crona is the most adorable.(Now's your cue. You shut up now.) 03:54, August 11, 2013 (UTC) o.o When did that happen? Can't sorry... gtg now... WHY ARE YOU A CHAT MOD Alright. Message me when you are on Chat or IRC ;) --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 14:22, August 11, 2013 (UTC) OH LOL SORRY I DIDN"T MEAN TO DO THAT xDDD -Misty Hey Ninja! IRC?I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 01:53, August 14, 2013 (UTC) AlrightyI saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 01:59, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Okai, if you're still there, I'll come back onI saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 02:39, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh shiz really? It would be a huge honour if every admin agreed. <3 Love you guys! I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 09:17, August 14, 2013 (UTC) C-mod? So I got this message on my wall: Hiya! How'd you like to be a chat mod? Let's talk about... the brunost that closed down a tunnel at Tysfjord, Northern Norway! + Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. ^Was that from you? If so,I would LOVE to be a C-mod <3 Zomg! That's so epic~! :D JtC: Cold's kits http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Join_the_Clan#Four_Kits_to_Coldpelt I need you to go over them for me, please. Loudclaw 23:57, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Loud has been rudely mean to After, saying in all caps I DONT WANT TO RP WITH HIS CRAPPY CATS WHO HAVE NO BIO AT ALL. After replied with MINE MOSTLY HAVE UNKNOWN BECAUSE IT'S TO BE REVEALED LATER IN THE STORY! Then when Gari said. You dont make the rules he said. "YOU BARELY RP!" Loud insulted Red with You have the ugliest haircut I've ever seen. After replied with >:3 You are uglier. More zits. Loud said THATS IT. Hope you can sort it out, Lots of love, I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 01:16, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Ninja, about Loud's thingy that Ginger talked to you about, it's okay~ I already kicked Loud for it, after getting both sides of the story, and it's fine now~ And, chat? I'll go on as soon as you do... :3 No worries :3 I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 07:27, August 18, 2013 (UTC) What's this I hear about you and Strikeh leaving? :C ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 14:39, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ninja! IRC? I'm extremely bored, and I don't want to play with my brother.I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 16:33, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay, that's fine. Havy fun Ninja!I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 16:38, August 20, 2013 (UTC) As long as you still pop up on chat everynow and then! I'm leaving too soooo :3 ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 19:56, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Wel I'm still gonna be on chat now and then. You should too :) ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 07:15, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ninja? On the Cats of NC page, I just am a bit worried. My Gingerpaw says is rped by Spotty and I don't want to be messaged for rping 'Spotty's' cat. ;3 I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 12:38, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm goıng to get on a 20 hourısh plane ın an hour or so, but after that Ill be back ın good ol us of a so we can speak then! ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 09:25, August 22, 2013 (UTC) NINJA YOU HEAR ME? YOU CAN'T JUST DO THIS JUST TO GET MORE EDITS OKAY?! DUDE. Please... ... Actually, meh. Hiya~ Hey, Ninja, I lost your request, can you remind me? Please? Dude! Get on chat asap, mmkay? Ninja! I finished a gradient siggie that I'm going to use secondarily! Okay I've had enough fun with my 666 edits, it's time to reply to your message. Thank you :3 And yes, I ALWAYS listen to evanescence. :3 We are now selling free coffee For only one dollar! 00:50, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Ja, okay~ And yess, I just do three tildes, though. Yo ninja I finally got skype so What is your skype? c: 18:20, August 31, 2013 (UTC) xD Ahaha, sorry~ I think I accidentally didn't read that... x3 Of course she can, as long as you RP. That'd be awesome ;) Rainy User Talk Blog 01:44, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Ello? Ninja? Iz on IRC for a liddle bit. We should chat c: Brighty tells me we have some stuff to discuss Rainy User Talk Blog 01:55, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Aww, okay... Your favorite symmetrical buddy here to reply Thanks Ninja,and yes you can help out the wiki! On a side note about Soul Eater: The Anime is pretty much it's own story after episode 32. And,the manga goes on A LOT longer XD. So,maybe you should try reading the manga? May StarClan light your path! (talk) 18:18, September 7, 2013 (UTC) NO YOU CAN'T BE BANNED FROM CHAT YOU'RE AN ADMIN *cries* WHYYYYYYYYYY? DDDDDDDDDDD: DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: We are now selling free coffee For only one dollar! 22:46, September 7, 2013 (UTC) So, in order to your messages, from 'I told you: I was going to sleep. That means I won't be back for hoursss xD': 1. Ah, Okay... 2. Um... xD 3. Oh... I see~ ^^ 4. (hugs) 5. Actually, if I actually had too much to do, I think I'd have to... TT.TT 6. I'm going, I'm going... xD 7. Yeah, my friends tell me that a lot... xD Hey Ninja. Chat? I have something I need to tell you of importantness. Brighty Ninja! I need you on chat! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 01:03, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Guesh who it is? ITS YOUR BESTESTEST FRIEND IN DA WHOLE WORLD :DDDDDD Just remember, no matter what happens, I <3 you! This message was brought to you by Random Messages for No Good Reason. [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'No honor among thieves, you know.']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|''Oh, here are your socks back.]] 03:12, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I MISS YOU. SO I DECIDED TO LEAVE YOU A NOTE ON YOUR TALK PAGE. I HOPE YOU GET ON SOON. --your wifey. Music Playlist Hmm can I choose multiple? If yes then: #ANY Avril Lavigne song #Summertime Sadness #Madness by Muse #ANY Green Day song :D #Shake #Any Kelly Clarkson song #Love like Woe by The Ready Set Umm yeah! Thanks! You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 22:38, September 17, 2013 (UTC) GUESH WHAT? IT WORKED!!! Sooooo, what dis means is, not only can I get a Wattpad, 'we can email each other! Like, for real. I've changed this account so it's linked to the other email, which that no one can see it! YAY! SO GET BACK ON SO WE CAN TALKKKKKKK! I be da founder [[User:Mystical Moonstone|''so send me messages!]] 02:09, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Ninjaaaaaaaa! You're probably not on for long, but hi!) XD I'm pretty sure I begged you to, but whatever... xD Also, I'm rereading old RPs to douse myself in ShadowxOwl XD I be da founder [[User:Mystical Moonstone|''so send me messages!]] 14:17, September 18, 2013 (UTC) There aren't very many that I can find... It's weird, there's a whole section in the middle that we kept referring to, but I have yet to see them XD Most of them are by the stream, the pine copse, and a few snippets in the clearing. You have to go to the last pages of comments and scroll allllllll the way down. I be da founder [[User:Mystical Moonstone|''so send me messages!]] 14:42, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, so, remember when I said I'd never had a big crush? Turns out, I was lying. There's guy who lives across the street from me (I actually used to know him way back when), and ''damn but puberty was kind to him :3 I've sorta-kinda-maybe liked for a while, but I didn't think it was anything big, except… well, I saw him - like, properly, not just glances - and, just, gah. I don't even know anymore. Also, I can only be on until like two-thirty, so if I miss you, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? <3 I be da founder ''so send me messages!'' 20:52, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Heyo Ninja! THis is a message for tomorrow's contests. For tomorrow, you must remember that, 1) For the first comment of your thread, please write in bold '''RPing Contest Thread. Thanks! And have fun! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 23:53, September 19, 2013 (UTC) xD Okay. I was wondering who sent that message :3 [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 00:00, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Ninjaaaa, get on chat so that I can wait outside chat and enter when I see you come on... NINJA! I never knew you like DIVERGENT!!! did you know that there's a movie coming out very very very very soon?! SO EXCITED ^^ Lieutenant Husky of JTRmeATTENTION!!!!!!!! 08:15, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Hai Ninja. My school has these collab days where class starts late. The problem is that I'm bored now. If you're avaliable, chat or IRC? Brighty